Carriage Ride
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Or the one where the Hitachiins help Haruhi get her mind off of things.


The fountain water was warm.

Haruhi hadn't really been wandering anywhere in particular, but found herself winding up in front of the fountain. She had expected the water to be cool against her finger tips when she brushed her hand along the surface.

It was much warmer than the day she and Tamaki spent collecting her stuff out of the water.

Tamaki…

What was up with him lately? He had been the one who was most excited for the Ouran Festival and for the club to show off their skills. Haurhi couldn't even get him to shut up about the costumes and carriage that he had ordered specially from France.

So what was up with him now? Ever since last night with his grandmother and that girl Eclair, Tamaki had been acting strange—far more strange than he usually is at least. Something had to have happened between the three of them, especially for Tamaki to be acting so distant all of a sudden.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Haruhi was worried about the king of the Host Club. For as much of a nuisance he had been on her for the last year, Tamaki was the reason she had any friends in this school in the first place. Even if the Host Club boys were all pushy and in her face and business all the time, she really viewed them as her best friends—even better than the ones she had in middle school.

And Tamaki was the one to thank for that.

She probably could have stayed wrapped up in her thoughts for the next decade except she recognized the drawl of a horse and carriage pull up behind her. When she looked up, both twins were looking down at her curiously. It was odd that they didn't have their usual mischievious grins.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru finished. Just as it had been the day before, Hikaru was driving the carriage while Kaoru sat in the car behind him.

"What?" Haruhi pulled her arm out of the water, shook the water droplets off, and pulled her sleeve down. "I'm fine."

Hikaru clucked his tongue softly, giving her a knowing look. "Don't give us that line."

Haruhi blinked up at them. Kaoru smiled, "We know you better than that. You're thinking about the boss, right?"

Haruhi blushed, trying to come up with an excuse, but gave up with a sigh. "He's been acting weird ever since yesterday," she admitted. "I think it has something to do with that redhead his grandmother was hanging around with."

"Got something against redheads?" Hikaru challenged playfully. He grinned cheekily the way Haruhi was used to, making her laugh.

"Of course not, guys." She stood up and drifted lazily over to horse on the right. At her current angled, Hikaru was nearly looming over her from his spot on the carriage. "No Mori to help this time, huh?" she asked, hesitantly holding her hand near the horse's side.

"She won't bite," Kaoru said gently, propping his face up in his hands.

Haruhi dropped her hand down to her side. "I don't do well around big animals."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "You're scared of horses, Haruhi? That seems kind of weird for a heroine like you."

"Hero-what?" She blinked up at the elder Hitachiin. Kaoru rolled his eyes off to the side. "And it's not like I'm scared of them. I just don't feel comfortable touching them. I'm fine being near it though."

Kaoru slid down from his spot in the carriage, alighting beside Haruhi. "She's such a nice horse, Haruhi." He took hold of her hand and held it up.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, eyes darting between the animal, her hand, and Kaoru's eyes.

"Yeah, Kaoru," Hikaru muttered from above them.

Using his free hand, Kaoru gently petted the horse's fur and the animal didn't even seem fazed by it. "See, Haruhi? Nothing to be afraid of." He pulled her hand closer to the animal again, only this time she let him even though her eyes still seemed faraway.

Haruhi prepared herself for the worst when her hand touched the horse's fur, but nothing exciting happened. Kaoru kept his hand over hers and they brushed the chocolated colored fur together. "Mhm," Haruhi said, a smile staring to form, "I guess she is pretty cute. Her coat is so soft."

"Nothing to be afraid of?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

Haruhi beamed up at him, completely unaware of how close they had become. "No. I guess not!"

"Hey, Haurhi," Hikaru sing-songed from the driver's seat, "now that you're over your fear of Valentine, how would you like to learn how to drive the carriage?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, grumbling, "Why would I want to do that?"

"It could be fun?" Hikaru suggested, his expression stoic.

Kaoru dropped his hand from where it was still cupped around Haruhi's. "It'll help you keep your mind off of the boss," he suggested kindly.

Even against her better judgement, Haruhi had to acknowledge that Kaoru did have a point. She was worrying herself to much over this Tamaki business. Odds were that he'd be back in the club room, bright eyed and bushy tailed for festival in the evening. And maybe Hikaru would be right and it'd be fun.

It'd probably be safer if Mori-senpai were with them though…

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." She took Hikaru's outstretched hand and he pulled while Koaru gave her a boost from behind. Next thing she knew, she was swished between both Hitachiin brothers on the driver's seat of the carriage.

Losing a bit of his sympathetic side and regaining his trouble-making tone, Kaoru said, "Don't worry Haruhi."

"We won't let you fall," Hikaru finished as both twins simutaneously wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Guys," she said in her panicked, high pitched tone, "could you focus more on the driving? I really don't feel like dying today."

"Just relax, will ya?" Hikaru flicked the reins and the carriage slowed to a friendly walk rather than the fierce gallop they were just in. "Mori-senpai made sure I had everything down before he let me go out but myself."

"Besides," Koaru grinned over the top of Haruhi's head at his brother who returned the smile.

"You're the one who's going to be driving us!" They chorused.

"What!" Haruhi stared in horror at the reins they placed in her hands. "I can't do this, guys! Hikaru," she frantically held them out to him, "take it back!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." Hikaru positioned the reins in her hands the same way Mori had showed him the first day. "Loose, like this." He wrapped his arms around her petite upper frame to help her with controling the direction the horses moved. "Okay," he said, a blush tinted on his cheeks. He was grateful that Kaoru hadn't noticed.

(Nah, Kaoru just _pretended_ not to notice. The observant lil shit.)

Haruhi did as she was told and the horses started moving again, but at the slowest pace they had been yet. But the boys didn't mind, even if they could feel themselves being lulled to sleep by the snail-like pace.

But it was worth it to them when they saw the way Haruhi smiled as she steered the horses, gradually picking up the speed as she became more comfortable.

"You did pretty well for you're first time, Haruhi," Kaoru complimented after they had put the horses and carriage away for the afternoon.

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed. "Way better than Kaoru. He started crying the second it started moving when he drove it the first time."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said sadly, looking at the ground, "why do you have to embarrass me in front of Haruhi?"

"I"m sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru said, coming to his brother's side.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their thirty second dramatic display. "Okay you weirdos," she said. They barely glanced her way. "I'm going home for the night. See ya."

That got their attention because all of a sudden they were skipping after her saying, "Haruhi! Why don't you let us drive you home!"

Haruhi regarded them for a momnt. "It's fine. I can take the bus. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You wouldn't be—" Hikaru.

"—inconveniencing us!" Kaoru.

"Besides," Hikaru pretended to pick at his nails, then shot a mischievious glance at Haruhi, "it will help keep your mind off of the boss."

Haruhi hunched forward, sighing. "You're not letting me take the bus are you?"

"Nope!" The twins smiled together.

Haruhi groaned as each twin grabbed her by either one of her arms and dragged her toward their parked limo. However, she couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face as well.

…

The next evening, Kaoru and Hikaru stood in the middle of the road as they watched Haruhi ride away on the carriage, her white dress flowing behind her.

Kaoru shifted his narrowed eyes to where his brother was cradling his injured arm. "Still happy you taught her how to drive the carriage?"

"Shut up, Kaoru."


End file.
